Computer programs for personal computers are prone to reverse engineering. For example, license enforcement code in such programs may be detected and disabled by editing a program's machine code. As a consequence, once a computer program hits the market, adversarial users may reverse engineer its protection mechanism and produce a new copy that appears functionally equivalent to the genuine copy, but with disabled anti-piracy enforcement.